


Presence

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derealization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gadget gives Finn cuddles and kisses until he feels real, M/M, Soul Bond, Touching, but finn can always use more physical affection, it doesn't work all the time or for both of them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Sometimes they have bad days. Days when the pain and mistakes of the past seem so much more real than what they've built together. But they know how to bring each other back.





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I planned when I started writing, but I'm not complaining. I don't write enough of Gadget and Finn cuddling. (Mostly because it doesn't solve things all the time and I have to keep that in mind, but still. I want to do it more. XP)

Gadget curled a hand under Finn’s chin, gently tilting his head up. Finn’s hollow eyes met Gadget’s without even a token bit of resistance.

Gadget sighed and cupped Finn’s face in both hands. His thumbs brushed idly through the fluff of his cheeks as he thought. After a moment, he slid his hands down, not breaking contact as they skimmed over his neck, shoulders, arms, to his hands, fingers interlacing almost on instinct.

He stood from the couch, tugging at Finn until he followed. Gadget walked backwards, pulling Finn with him to the other room, not forcing eye contact but still keeping an eye on Finn’s expression.

They made it to the other room without running into anything, the path by now engrained in Gadget’s mind. He pushed the door closed (contained controlled _safe_) and guided Finn to the bed, picking him up briefly to lay him out on the mattress. He took a moment to pull both their shoes off before curling himself around Finn, chin tucked into his shoulder, leaving as little space between them as possible. (contact connect comfort)

There was silence for a moment, Finn’s eyes open but empty, Gadget waiting patiently. It wasn’t such a bad day that he needed to push, not yet.

It took about five minutes of quiet before Finn spoke. “They’re not wrong. I did those things as much as they did.”

The whispers again. It always was, but it could have been otherwise. For once.

(It was moments like this that Gadget felt he might be able to truly hate someone, or some_thing_. Because nothing should be allowed to hurt someone this much and then stay in their heart to keep hurting them.)

Gadget cupped Finn’s cheek, meeting his gaze. “Don’t listen to them.”

The blankness cracked, just a little, Finn’s eyes crinkling down at the corners as he whispered a broken “_How?”_

And Gadget’s heart broke all over again, knowing he couldn’t keep Finn from hurting like this. But at least he could be there to bandage the wounds after.

(It was so easy to get trapped in those thoughts, waiting in the darkness of their minds. At least they knew all the ways to bring each other back.)

He ran his hand over Finn’s cheek, under his ear, threading fingers into thick locks and tugging, not enough to hurt but enough to feel. Finn tilted his head back following the pressure. Gadget nuzzled at the newly exposed skin, planting soft kisses down the column of his throat and noting the slight shivers in Finn’s breathing. He placed a last peck at the join between neck and shoulder before carefully, with just the barest lick of pressure, pressing his teeth where he’d just kissed.

Finn’s breath left in a soft huff. Gadget smiled against the skin, raising his eyes to check his expression.

Finn still looked out of it, but more dazed than empty. Far more present than he had been. Gadget allowed a bit of satisfaction to flow through their bond. The shudder that ran through Finn’s body was answer enough, and he let the stream deepen further.

Gadget pulled away for a moment, leaning up to press a kiss on Finn’s cheek. A soft flush warmed the jackal’s face as he stared up at Gadget. One hand curled around the pillow, fingers digging in with just enough restraint not to claw it open. Gadget smiled and pressed their noses together, giggling when Finn reflexively scrunched his eyes shut.

He opened them again to shoot a token glare, but the redness in his cheeks cancelled out any force it might have had. Gadget simply smiled, nuzzling him briefly before pulling away to sign. “[Good to have you back.]”

Finn huffed, still glaring, but the softening of his features held a silent thanks “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled. He looked about to say something else but stopped, his eyes darting down to Gadget’s mouth before snapping back.

Gadget’s smile deepened. He tilted his head, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Finn’s lips and drawing back to watch the flush spread across his face. The jackal stared at him for a moment, expression caught between flustered and starstruck. He blinked once, the redness deepening abruptly, then buried his face in Gadget’s neck.

Gadget laughed, though not unkindly, running a soothing hand through Finn’s hair. He rolled them over onto their sides and curled around Finn again, pressing his forehead against Finn’s shoulder.

There was a pause, then a muffled “love you too” from around his neck. Gadget smiled and held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
